Me Gustas Idiota
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Sam se siente atraida por Freddie, un dia en casa de Carly ocurrira algo que lo cambiara TODO y hara que dichos muchachos vivan millones de momentos juntos- PORFAVOR ES UN MAL SUMARY PERO LEAN SI:
1. Primeros besos

**Nota de Autora: Hola a todos ! bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de la historia que prometi hahahaha, no esta muy bien por que yo es la primera vez que hago una historia y no un shoot, pero intentare que me salga lo mejor posible y que os gusten a todos ya que le pongo mucho esfuerzo en ello.**

**LO PRIMERO, ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES PERO SI ESTA HISTORIA. SI ME PERTENECIERA NO ESTARÍA AQUÍ-.- ESTARÍA POR HOLLYBOOD O ALGO DE ESO ;-)**

**Sam POV-  
><strong> Estábamos Carly, Freduccini y yo viendo ''Celebridades bajo el agua'' en el sofá de ya nombrada antes mi mejor amiga Carly , habia un silencio incomodo por parte de los tres hasta que decidi romperlo con mi clasico '' Tengo hambre '' y como era de esperar Carly me contesto ''Lo suponia'' así que fui a la cocina a buscar un poco de tocino , pero de repente me quede embobada mirando algo, si y cuando digo algo es a mi ''Amigo'' Freddie. Como podeis suponer , Freddie es el mejor amigo de Carly, y tambien se podria decir que mio tambien ya que siempre estamos los tres juntos y grabamos iCarly juntos , pero Freddie , bueno Freddie es Freddie , mi tecnicucho, si si, he dicho MI , pero claro el no lo sabe, se supone que es un secreto, si todavia no te has dado cuenta de que hablo , me refiero a que estoy ENAMORADISIMA de Fredward Benson, el chico debilucho , ñoño, bobo, idiota , y todos esos motes que le pongo que me dan flojera decir ahora, pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo extraño, yo antes podia insultarle sin despues sentirme un poco ¿Culpable? en el sentido de que así no voy a conseguir que se fije en mi pero yo soy así no puedo evitarlo, es mi forma de ''llamar la atencion'' salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche la voz de Carly llamarme como loca

-C:SAM ! , SAM! -decia una desesperada Carly

-S:Ay ya qué?, que te pasa?-dije un poco asustada

-F:Dejala, estaba pensando en su tocino

-S:¿Te crees divertido Freidora? calla, ya ves por qué somos Carly y yo las creativas

-F:Ay pero ¿Qué dije?-Dijo un poco molesto

-S:ME MOLESTASTE, AHORA LAS PAGARAS- me hice la enojada , con tal de poder ir hasta el y rozar un rato su piel , a base de golpes-

-C:Ay ya paren! es incordiante verles todo el dia igual-decia disgustada mi mejor amiga

-F y S: A empezado el-dijimos señalandonos, sin embargo no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa , en vez de pegarle o algo así, a lo que el puso cara extraña, claro por que siempre que decimos algo a la vez le pego o le insulto.

-F: tenemos que dejar de hacer esto

-S:Desde luego-despues me arrepentí de darle la razon

-C:Que extraño verles teniendo algo en comun

-S: ¿Y?

-F:No todo es malo, tenemos nuestros ratos buenos

-S: DIJISTE NUESTROS? querras decir TUS ratos buenos por que yo siempre soy buena, tengo calidad fredifer-dije retandole de nuevo

-F: AH SI? eso crees princesita puckett?-Amaba cuando me decia eso , pero no se lo podia dejar pasar

-S: QUE DIJISTE?-puse tono amenazante a lo que el puso cara de terror, que mono se veía así.

-C: Ay , niños, escuchadme!-asi que la oimos y pusimos toda nuestra atencion en ella-voy a ir a licuados locos por unos licuados, y no quiero que cuando vuelba Freddie este desangrado, desmallado o algo por el estilo ENTENDISTE SAM?

-S:Pero que exagerada eres Carlotta Shay!

-F: JURA QUE NO ME HARAS DAÑO

-S: NO LO PROMETO-dije sonriendo.

**Carly POV-**  
>Me llebe como media hora en licuados locos ya que se habian acabado los de fresa y tenia que esperar que los hicieran, realmente estaba preocupada por como me encontraria la casa cuando llegara, me daba miedo si me encontraba un freddie muerto y a una sam que habia escapado del pais, pero no podia ser tan malo, estoy exagerando demasiado, en fin, me dispuse a salir y cuando llegue a mi apartamento las luces estaban apagadas , todo parecia muy tranquilo y se escuchaban como besitos, si si besitos, me alarme y encendi la luz, y adivinais que me encontre? si , a SAM Y FREDDIE BESANDOSE ! BESANDOSE ! me asuste demasiado, y empeze a decir sin mucho sentido ''pe-pe-pe-pero-ro-ro'' y ellos dos dieron un salto hacia atras, empece a abrir y cerrar los ojos, me los frote, y no no estaba dormida, era extraño , note como sam, MI SAM se sonrojaba , esto es increible<p>

-C:¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

-F:No es lo que parece-dijo avergonzado mi amigo

-S:bueno esto...

-F:Bueno si lo es pero...

-S:Calla lo estas empeorando todo!

y ahí viene otra discusion de los dos, me estaban cambiando el tema!

-F:YO EMPEORARLO?TU LO HAS EMPEORADO TODO !-¿Que queria decir?Habia empezado sam?

-S: YO? ESTAS LOCO COMO TU MADRE!

-F: TU SI QUE ESTAS LOCA PRINCESITA PUCKETT-DIJO CON SARCASMO

entonces pude notar como las mejillas de sam se enrojecian cuando le dijo princesa

-S: JÁ, ERES UN IDIOTA FREDUCCINI

-F: Y TU UNA , UNA , UNA...

-S: HABER QUE VAS A DECIR!

-F: NADA DA IGUAL

-S:NO VAMOS DILO VENG..-pero fue cortada por mi

-C:¡HAAAAAAAAAAABER! PARAD YA !, QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? POR QUE OS BESABAIS? POR QUE ESTABA LA LUZ APAGADA? POR QUEE?

-F:Vamos carly no te pongas asi

-S: si tampoco es para tanto...

-C: QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?

-F:HABER PODEMOS EXPLICARLO , SOLO CALMATE!-Entonces note como me enfuerecia mas

-S:Oh oh...

-C: NUNCA LE DIGAS A UNA CHICA QUE SE CALME! NOS PONE MAS A CIEN, MAS DESCONTROLADAS !

-F:esta bien lo siento carly solo que...

-S: todo esto es tu culpa idiota-dijo sonriendo

-F: LA MIA?

-S: si ! si, no e hubieras torpezado no hubiera pasado nada

-F: Querras decir TROPEZADO

-S: No ! torpezado, por que eres un TORPE y te viene mucho mejor-dijo intentando arreglar su fallo

-C: QUE MÁS DA COMO SEA! YA SOLO CUENTENME QUE PASO

-S: ESTA BIEN HABER ...

**Sam POV-**

_FlashBack  
>Estabamos Freddie y yo Sentados discutiendo como de costumbre:<em>

_-Pero claro que soy rubia natural!- dije tontamente_

_-Y? que pasa? entonces eres tonta , RUBIA Y TONTA_

_-¿Que has dicho Redwina?REPITELO !_

_-rubia y tonta princesita sorda-entonces me enfurecí y corri tras el_

_y el muy zope se resbalo en un escalon, entonces me empece a reir hasta que vi que no reaccionaba , me empece a asustar y empece a sacudirlo hasta que una sonrisita salio de su cara, y bueno me enfade con el y lo deje caer de nuevo sobre el escalon, de repente sin venir a cuento nos estabamos besando y bueno nos fuimos a tu sofa y se apagaron las luces_

_Fin flashback_

_-_F: y el resto ya te lo sabes

-S: obvio que lo sabe, lo vio con sus ojos estupido

-F:no empieces sam!

-C: y bien?

-F y S: y bien que...?-Entonces se miraron muy enojados

-S: YA NO LO HAGAS MAS ES MOLESTO!

-F:PERO SI ERES TU!

-S: si ya claro - entonces Carlangas me corto antes de que siguiera

-C: bueno y el beso les gusto?...

-F: nah bueno un beso normalito-dijo entonces avergonzado el tecnicucho

-S:NORMALITO VAS A DECIR IDIOTA? , lo estabas haciendo bien y yo tambien, era uno bonito hasta que llego carly y..-entonces note que mis mejillas empezaban a acalorarse y me tape la boca, como no sabia que hacer sali corriendo a la escalera de incendios.

**YAY! se que no es un muy buen capitulo, pero me esforce, y bueno las faltas de ortografia no tengo ganas de corregirlas:(, espero me perdonen si! si estoy de animo y os gusta el cap subire otro despues si no ya lo hare otro dia si? un beso a todos y todas y dejen sus reviews por fa.**

**un kiss.**


	2. todo puede ocurrir bajo la noche

**Hola chicos! bueno aqui ando con un segundo capitulo que espero que les guste, le he llamado todo puede ocurrir bajo las estrellas, ya que ocurrira algo que hara que sam y freddie esten más unidos que nunca!:)**

**perdonen las faltas de ortografía haha:)**

**Sam POV-**

****Sali corriendo a pesar de tener asma (N/A: se me antojo decir que sam tenia asma igual que yo ahhh D:, es solo un fic, solo lean:) ) me sentia realmente idiota por haber dicho eso, pero despues de todo fue solo un besito ¿NO? a quien quiero engañar puckett, has sentido cosas extrañas que no has sentido nunca con nadie mas solo con el en nuestro primer beso, y ... bueno no quiero pensar en esto solo quiero relajarme sentirme libre, esta era una de las veces en las que deseas que la tierra te trague, que nadie te vea nunca, pero no puedes evitarlo, sientes como te van callendo pequeñas gotas de cristal desde el lagrimal del ojo, pero no quieres admitir que estas llorando, eres muy cabezota y orgullosa y prefieres pensar que la lluvia te esta mojando la cara a pesar de que no cae ni gota(N/A: si es extraño xD bueno ya no les corto mas ) Entonces sientes la respiracion de alguien en tu cuello decides no voltearte y seguir como si nada y sin venir a cuento, y piensas ''Freddie eres un idiota, por hacerme sentir así'' y no puedes evitar soltar un susurro maldiciendote por sentir eso, y quieres darte de chocazos con las paredes, quieres reaccionar ''PUCKETT, DESPIERTA!'' es lo unico que te repites mentalmente, pero nada, un amor así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana.

De repente sales de tus pensamientos ya que esa respiracion ya no la escuchas, te vuelbes y lo ves de pie mirandote y sonriendo, y piensas ''¿QUE TENGO EN LA CARA?'' en vez de pensar simplemente que te sonrie por que te quiere.

Así que pensado esto, Note que el idiota empezaba a articular palabras sin sentido, al menos para mi, no paraba de balbucear tonterias como ''Pepepe sam, perd...'' y te empiezas a hartar y te levantas decidida, quieres que esto termine, que este sentimiento abandone tu corazon, que no lo retenga más!

-S: QUE HACES AQUÍ NERD?-pregunto toda tonta, como si no lo supiera

-F: bueno esto yo, solo, yo-yo, emm bueno...

-S: que pasa? ahora se te olvido hablar idiota?-no puedo evitar decir, me lo pone tan facil

-F:¿QUE?¡NO!-dijo ¿ENOJADO?-claro que no, y tampoco se me ha olvidado pedirle perdon a una chica por ser tan estupido...

-S: creo que esa chica no quiere escuchar tus disculpas-dije sarcasticamente-ASI QUE YA TE ESTAS LARGANDO!

-F: NO CREO QUERER!

-S:¿A SÍ? yo si creo saber lo que quieres hacer a menos de ir a un hospital con las piernas todas fractu...- no termine de hablar ya que el tonto me beso de nuevo , awwwwww, me encanta como lo hace y... ¡PERO QUE ÑOÑERIAS ESTOY PENSANDO!

-F: ¿Crees que me podra perdonar? solo dije eso por que me daba miedo decir algo y que me rompieras el brazo, también la reaccion de Carly, y no se bueno yo...-le tape la boca con mis dedos y le hice el susurro de callar

-S:Shhhhhh, ya solo vuelbeme a besar idiota-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

Pero con toda la suerte del mundo, mi amiga Carlotta llego y se escondio para mirar, se cree que no me dí cuenta pero claro que si me di cuenta! era tan evidentes sus grititos de felicidad

-C:Awwwwwwwwwww...-dijo muy flojo casi en un susurro

-F: OISTE ESO?

-S: claro que no!-dije intentando que no la descubriera, ya despues le pediria explicaciones

-F:Ay ya que-dijo cogiéndome de la cintura, y dandome besos en el cuello-Crees que ella me perdonara?-dijo sonriendo

-S: NO no lo creo-dije sonriendo

-F: SAM!

-C:Aww sam siempre igual-la escuche decir por lo bajito, por lo que no pude evitar sonreir

Empezo a besarme de nuevo y yo pose mis brazos sobre su cuello , entonces llegaron Spencer, Gibby, y como no Carly hizo como si acabara de llegar

-SP: WOOW !

-G:GIBBEEEEEEEEEEH

-C:GIBBY CALLA!

-G: SI SEÑOR

-F:¿ESTUBIERON AHI TODO EL RATO?

-S: NO CLARO QUE NO, SOLO ESTUBO LA COTILLA DE CARLY!-Dije mirandola mientras se avergonzaba

-C:Perdon... me dio curiosidad por que tardabais tanto tortolos

-S:Si ya , que no escuche tus 5 AWWWWWWWWWWWSSS-Dije imitando su voz

-F: YA PAREN!

-C&S:NO !

-SP: NIÑAS...

-G:GIBBEEEEEEEEH

-C: AY YA PARA DE DECIR GIBBEEEH!

-G:Gibeeh...-dijo en tono muy bajito y asustado por lo que freddie y yo empezamos a reirnos , y entonces dijimos a la vez como de costumbre

-SYF: ERES TAN GIBBY!-pero no le pegue solo nos sonreimos

-C,SP&G: !

-SYF:JAJAAJA-Dijimos con sarcasmo

-S: AY YA SOLO TENEMOS QUE DEJAR DE HACERLO !

-F: TIENES RAZON

-C:que raro verles de acuerdo!

Todos rieron y se fueron a ver la vaquita a el apartamento shay, pero como era de esperar las peleas entre SAM Y FREDDIE VOLBIERON DE NUEVO.

**Hahahahaha, bueno espero que les haya gustado, solo queria que No odiarais a freddie en la historia ya que cuando dijo eso lo dijo por que estaba asustado hahahahaha, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews! bay:)**


	3. Peleas y besos

**Hola chicos! bueno ya traigo el nuevo capitulo de me gustas idiota !, no es muy bueno pero es que ando seca de ideas, así que solo espero que me perdonen por ser tan sosita , y eso , y que perdonen las faltas de ortografía, no puedo evitarlo!:(**

**otra cosa, icarly no me pertenece, ni tampoco la mayoría de sus personajes, pero si esta historia.**

**General Pov**  
>Ya hace una semana desde que Sam y Freddie están saliendo, y no hacen más que pelear, y besarse, pelear y besarse y blah blah blah así sucesivamente , Carly ya estaba un poco harta de estar por medio de sus peleas, pero ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar, realmente se sentía un poco sola desde que sus amigos salían, pero lo entendía, son novio es decir, tienen que tener tiempo para ellos, por lo que empezó a pasar más rato con Gibby, empezó a interesarse por sus tonterías, por sus bailes sin camiseta, por el jabón liquido y demás<p>

**Fin General Pov**

**Carly Pov**  
>Ya hace, espera, cuanto hace? uno, dos tres, cuatro-decía mientras contaba mentalmente- una semana si eso, una semana desde que los tórtolos están juntos, no me molesta, ya que bueno, me gusta que estén bien, lo que no me gustan son sus peleas tontas continuamente , en fin ya hace tiempecillo que ando con Gibby, hasta se ha comprado un perro ! (NA: como en la quinta temporada hahah ) y quiere que lo cuidemos juntos, están cool, entonces vuelvo a escuchar otra pelea de estos dos, ya están otra vez...

S: Claro que no fredward! el tocino esta mucho más bueno que una hamburguesa, aunque la hamburguesa...

F: Si ya que , pero no parecía eso cuando te la tragabas a dos carillos en ' burguer king ' el otro día!

S: Perdona por hacerte gastar dinero don rasco-dijo con obvio sarcasmo

F: Ah si? pues me parece que ya no vas a querer más grasitos ni nada, digo , para que don RASCO-dijo dándole énfasis al rasco- no gaste dinero!

S: Pero que diablos estas ladrando! claro que me los vas a comprar

F: Claro, solo para ti Samantha

S: ya te dije que no me digas samantha, AYYY!

C: YA!

S&F: AY YA QUÉ!

S: Siempre igual nerd

F: y tu también princesa-dijo con sarcasmo

C: y aquí vienen otra vez-dijo rendida

S: Sabes que? si , yo siempre soy igual por estar tanto tiempo contigo me afecta!

F: si eso es lo que quieres, ¡VALE! no pasaremos tiempo juntos

S: NO CLARO QUE NO!

F: PUES ESO!

dicho esto, se dieron la espalda

C: Ay chicos, siempre igual!

F&S: A EMPEZADO EL !-dijeron señalandome

S: estas mejorando con la mentira-dijo burlándose

F: ay ya que! la que mientes eres tu-dijo esto ultimo en casi un susurro pero que la rubia oyó perfectamente

S: si si , lo que tu digas , BOBO

F: OK!

S: PUES OK!

F: YA DIJE OOK YO!

S: AH SI? PUES YO LO DIGO POR QUE QUIERO, OK!-y le dio un puñetazo

F: AUGHH

S: OK

F: OK

S&F: OK !-dijeron gritando

C: Sois imposibles

cuando estaba por irme, me volví y ahí estaban de besuqueo, iiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh , enserio ya me irritan, cada vez son peores, me altero para nada, siempre igual, tss, mejor me voy a por un helado o algo frió !

**Fin Carly POV**

**Freddie POV**  
>Después de pelearme un rato con sam como siempre , fuimos a mi casa en la que no se encontraba mi mama, estuvimos hablando, vimos ' A tres metros sobre el cielo ' que aunque sam dijera que no, la vi llorar con la muerte de '' pollo '' y como siempre empezó a reírse de mi<p>

_Flashback_

_F: estas llorando sam?_

_S: que? claro que no!_

_F: si ya, claro, no es malo llorar me parece tierno_

_S: yo no soy tierna-dijo pausándose-pero espera un momento, tu si estas llorando!-acto seguido empezó a reírse-Patético Frednerd!_

_F: Si ya que, sigamos viendo la pelicula princesa samantha_

_S: QUE NO ME DIGAS SAMANTHA!_

_F: y princesa te da igual?_

_S: bueno yo esto-dijo tartamudeando- sigamos viendo la película idiota!_

_Fin Flashback_

__Y aquí estamos, que ya hemos visto la peli y demás, y estamos en mi cuarto mientras se ríe de mis cosas de Stars Wars, no entiendo que le ve de divertido

S: Eres un niño fredward!

F: pero por que?

S: mira tu cuarto

F: Ah que te echo ?

S: No serias capaz-y empezó a besarle el cuello- eres demasiado bueno nerd-dijo lo ultimo susurrando

F: quieres apostar?

S: No me importa-dijo casi en un susurro-otra victoria más para mi lista-dicho esto empezó a besarle

F: Eres imposible

S: No empieces como Carly

F: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR !

S: Valla son las 11:30 , me tengo que ir, si no cuanto más de noche peor

F: que pasa, puckett tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

S: no , no soy de los que tienen una linternita de Stars Wars, no se como te atreves a preguntarme eso

AUCH , GOLPE BAJO

F: En fin, de todas formas ya es tarde , podrías quedarte a dormir

S: JA JA JA-dijo con sarcasmo- Y ARRIESGARME A DORMIR EN UNA CASA DE ÑOÑOS?

F: SAAAAAM...

S: QUEE !

F: ay vamos quédate, mama no vuelve hasta dentro de tres días, que mas te da?

S: QUE NO

F: Por favor por mi-dijo imitando a carly

S: Ay no me seas niña

F: En 5,4,3,2 y...-dijo en un susurro

S: ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN!

F: YAYYYYYY!

Entonces los chicos siguieron hablando y pidieron dos pizzas, lógicamente , una pizza y media para Sam

**YAYYYY, bueno hasta aquí llegue, el proximo sera , la noche con Sam, espero poder subirlo pronto ! y que os haya gustado este aunque sea un poco, se que no tiene mucho que ver con el titulo , pero bueno, no ando inspirada hahaha, hasta el proximo.**

_F&S: AHH! Y FELICES VACACIONES!_

_S: tenemos que dejar de hacerlo_

_F: sin duda!_


	4. La noche de Sam y freddie

**HOLA CHICOS ! ya se que me demoré muchisimo con este capitulo pero no tenia idea de como seguirlo, espero que les guste la siguiente parte, ya que aunque no es mucho me esforcé bastante !:D**

**también decir que me encantaría que subieran más historias seddies ya que hay unas muy muy buenas y que entretienen bastante*-*  
>y bueno me dejo de ñoñadas ya:D<strong>

**S: ÑOÑADAS! Alguien ha mencionado a freddie?**

**A: QUE? NO!**

**S: Ah, entonces y eso de ñoñadas a que viene?**

**A: Bah dejalo**

**S: si mejor... **

**A: Bueno voy ya con la historia !**

**S: Si pero creo que debes decir que los personajes de esta historia como por ejemplo yo no te pertenecemos, le pertenecemos a un tal, Dan Schneider, fue un gran genio!**

**A: Primero, Dan sigue vivo... Segundo... YA LO HAS DICHO TU!**

**S: Ay ya que, venga ya con el fic ! **

**A: Pues eso, ay voy.**

**Sam** **POV-**

Llevaba un buen rato mirando la pantalla de televisor abrazada a mi Freddiwina, en realidad estábamos cansados , pero esa serie, '' Drake y Josh '' es tan buena que no pudimos despegarnos del televisor, mira que yo soy mala haciendo '' pequeñas bromitas '' a nuestro gibby y a mi freidora, pero esa tal Megan es tan divertida, y josh y drake tan tontisimos ! siempre caen en su broma , lo que me recuerda que esta niña se parece muchísimo a Carly, bah serán coincidencias

S: Fredward,

F: Si sam?

S: No te parece que la tal megan esa se parece a Carly?

F: Si yo también lo he pensado, pero serán coincidencias

S: si eso sera

F: Sam , vas a dormir vestida?

S: Si te parece duermo desnuda, idiota !

F: no me refería a eso, digo que no tienes pijamas, si quieres te dejo uno

S: y parecer una ñoña? da igual

F: o vamos sam !

S: aaaarhhg esta bien, déjame un nerd-pijama

F: Ahora vuelvo princesa

Me encanta cuando me dice princesa, no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera mi cara, tras esperar un rato apareció freddie con una camisa a cuadros azul y roja, y unos pantalones desgastados con una '' S '' dibujado

S: me tomas el pelo? y esa S?

F: No se , vi el pantalón y pensé es perfecto, tiene una s !

S: Si ya , dame

F: no pensaras cambiarte aquí?

S: CLARO QUE SI!, solo que una cosa-dije pausandome-Tu te marchas, VAMOS LARGO!

F: REALLY?

S: si vamos, si no quieres que te meta mis dedos en tu cara - (N/A: LES SUENA? HAHAHA 3)

F: Oh no , lo que usted diga Samantha!

S: Vuélveme a llamar por mi nombre entero y te vuelves estéril !

Entonces vi como Freddie puso una mueca de dolor y pánico y acto seguido salio corriendo.  
>Cuando termine, la ropa me quedaba perfecta, y era la ocasión de mofarse de freddie<p>

S: FREDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee...!

F: YA VOY-dijo entrando- wow , estas preciosa princesita nub- dijo riendose

S: Primero, no soy ninguna PRINCESITA NUB! , segundo es ropa tuya?

F: si,por que?

S: Que penoso ! , tienes talla de chica !

F: Sam, esa ropa es de cuando tenia 13 años.

BAM, HACHAZO.

S: Si claro, vamos no me mientas tenemos 17 años, me estas diciendo de que tengo la talla de una de 13?

F: CLARO QUE NO! , NO MALINTERPRETES, me encanta como eres y como estas

S: WHY ? como dijiste al final?

F:NADA !-dijo ruborizandose

S: Si ya claro

Me volví a tumbar al sofá con Freddie, y note como me rodeaba con sus brazos, había ganado músculos en estos años.

De pronto sentí como algo me ahogaba, como si tuviera un tapón en los pulmones, no podía respirar, me sentía como cuando era pequeña y me daban esos ataques de... ¡ ASMA ! oh dios mio, hace mucho que no me da uno, no puedo a penas hablar y freddie se esta empezando a dar cuenta

F: QUE TE PASA GORDI?

S: PRIMERO NO ME DIGAS GORDI!-dije arrastrando las palabras- SEGUNDO, FREDDIE TENGO ASMA !

F: QUEEEEEEE!-dijo alarmado

S: Si , me estoy asfixiando !

F: Espera un momento, a lo mejor mi mama loca tiene algún Spray en su botiquín, de pequeño pensaba que yo tenia asma , alergias y demás...

S: DATE PRISA!

F: ESO INTENTO!-dijo gritando desde la otra habitacion-vamos haber, aquí !

S: VAMOS FREDDIE, CADA VEZ ESTOY-tosé- PEOR !

F: TOMA , ABRE LA BOCA! -sam abrió la boca y le dio la dosis de Spray, entonces sam empezó a respirar con normalidad

S: Gracias

F: De nada tonta-y le dio un beso.

S: Te quiero

F: Y YO

S: ahora tengo sueño-dijo bostezando

F: SI CLARO ! YO YA NO, ME HAS ESPANTADO EL SUEÑO-entonces se escucho una gran carcajada de la ojiazul

S: VENGA VAMOS, TU SOLO INTÉNTALO, VENGA !-dijo abrazándolo

F: Esta bien...

y aunque no tenia sueño,el cansancio le venció y al rato note como a mi también me vencía, en definitiva, había sido una noche MOVIDITA!

**HAHAHA BUENO NO ES MUCHO PERO BUENO! les digo, al próximo capitulo aparecerá una chica misteriosa que intentara seducir a Freddie, ¿QUE PASARA? lo lograra? todo eso y mucho más en el proximo capitulo de ME GUSTAS IDIOTA!**

******S: Oh vamos, pareces un presentador de tele ! , bueno yo estoy aquí para decir que un review pidió lo del ataque de asma y aquí mi no amiga angela lo escribió, espero que te haya gustado aunque este fic sea un brodio! yo nunca me pondría una camisa de freddie**

**A: Mira mira mira, bonita, cállate si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de que te dejen en el próximo capitulo!, segundo, eso debería haberlo dicho yo ! , tercero, si es un bodrio para que quieres salir en el? MEJOR TE DESPIDO! cuarto, nunca digas nunca rubita.**

**S: bah no te engañes, no me vas a sacar del fic por que es SEDDIE, y no puedes vivir sin mi y el tecnicucho.**

**A: si si, ya veremos**

**S: bueno y eso de la chica misteriosa! siempre lo complicas todo con lo bien que iba el fic...**

**A: AHORA SI IBA BIEN EL FIC NO?**

**F: DE QUE HABLAN? **

**S: NADA ÑOÑO, bueno vamos a hacer a lo que veniamos**

**F: si si, lo que tu digas, bueno sam y yo**

**S: FREDDIE Y YO EL SEDDIE!**

**F: NO ME CORTES**

**S: POR QUE ERES TAN ESTÚPIDO?**

**F: arggh, bueno les deseamos un**

**S: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**F: eres imposible**

**S: lo se, te quiero**

**F: Y yo..**

**A: HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! **


	5. La chica nueva

**Hola chicos ! como veis estoy escribiendo muy actualizado, leí un fic que era iHogwarts y era muy bueno jajaja, yo pensaba hacer uno parecido pero hay otra chica que lo acaba de empezar y debo de decirle QUE ME ENCANTA SU FIC POR FAVOR ! que lo siga muy muy pronto por faaaa jajaja:$ que me enganche desde la primera linea, enserio , y bueno aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo, LA CHICA NUEVA primero que nada debo decir que la chica nueva seria una cosa así a cat de victorius ,si su personalidad sera igual y bueno aspecto el mismo, es decir ES CAT más claro el agua hahahha:P , espero que les guste.**

**Sam Pov**

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador, si ya era viernes, cosa que me alegraba ya que vendría por fin el Sábado y el Domingo, y no había cosa que me alegrara mas que no tener que ir al estúpido instituto.

Vi como Freddie empezaba a desperezarse y despertaba , estaba realmente mono, pero como soy yo , no se lo diré ,simplemente lo insultare para variar.

S: Buenos días Fredwina! parecías un idiota dormido

F: JA JA JA, eres tan divertida-obvio sarcasmo

S: Lo se idiota, mama es MUY MUY divertida, por algo salgo en icarly recuerdas? a demás hoy hay show !

F: Si tienes razón, pero antes...

S: NO POR FAVOR! VAMOS A FALTAR

F: NO! venga vamos vístete , hay una ropa en mi armario del otro día cuando llovió, ya sabes que te tuviste que poner ropa de ...

S: NI ME LO RECUERDES !

F: De mi ...

S: NO LO DIGAS

F: MADRE !

S: AGRHHHHHHHHHHH

F: y tuviste que usar...

S: Eso si que no lo digas...

F: BRAGAS !

S: CORRE FREDDIE SI NO QUIERES MORIR !

F: si lo que tu digas-dijo corriendo divertido- vamos vístete ya !

S: AGHH NO ME DIGAS LO QUE HACER

F: VENGA VAMOS!

Cuando llegaron al Ridgeawey Carly les asalto corriendo a contarles lo que se rumoreaba por los pasillos, una chica nueva había llegado al colegio !

C: SAM SAM SAM, FREDDIE FREDDIE FREDDIE!

S&F: TRANQUILIZATE CARLY !

C: AGH NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME POR QUE ME PONE MAS A CIEN!

S&F: YA LO SABEMOS

C: AY YA PAREN DE HABLAR A LA VEZ

S&F: PERDON!

C: NO HAY CASO!- a esto ambos rieron-bueno lo que tengo que decirles es que hay una nueva alumna muy linda, se llama cat, y es pelirroja, aunque parece un poco...

S&F: TONTA!

C: EY COMO LO SABES?

S: Esta intentando abrir mi taquilla !-dijo riéndose- EH TU LOCA, ESA ES MI LOCKER !

Ct: Que? no me la asignaron hoy

F: Claro que no

Ct: Oh hola!-dijo sonriendo a lo que sam le quemo la sangre- me llamo Cat ! y tu?

S: SE LLAMA FREDDIE

Ct: déjale hablar a el!

S: Freddie, dame un poco de azúcar-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente , acto seguido freddie la beso.

Ct: ah ya veo...

C: Hola cat, yo soy carly-dijo la muchacha que llevaba mucho tiempo callada

Ct: LO SE ! Veo icarly ,

C: entonces por que le preguntaste el nombre a freddie?

Ct: bueno, esto , yo...

S: intentabas coquetear con el-dijo terminando la frase- pero si ves icarly SABRÍAS QUE FREDWARD ES MIO!-freddie sonrió al ver el ataque de celos de su novia

Ct: bueno esto yo, siempre no lo veo...

C: ay... TENGO UNA IDEA!

Ct,S&F: CUAL?- Sam miro malamente a cat, y freddie empezó a reirse

S: QUE TE HACE GRACIA NERD? BUENO CORRIJO- Dijo mirando a cat- MI NERD !

F: Nada

S: Si ya

C: Bueno cat, quieres venir hoy a icarly! sera divertido

ct&s: QUE!

Ct: claro que quiero!

S: Carly Shay-Dijo Sam(N/A: como en iOMG cuando va en la puerta y la llama así con voz , no se explicarlo haha x) )

C: Dime sam

S: VAMOS A HABLAR !

C: Claro...

S: A solas !

F: ...

S: TU TE VIENES CONMIGO FREDWARD!

F: A MANDAR!

Sam se llevo a Freddie y Carly a la otra fila se casilleros a hablar, estaba enfurecida, no podía creer que carly la hubiera invitado, según ella, eso era meter al enemigo en casa, o en este caso Enemiga.

S: COMO LA INVITAS A ICARLY?

C: no se, parece maja-dijo con una sonrisa

S: ESTABA INTENTANDO COQUETEAR CON FREDDIE !

C: Si pero no sabia que estaba contigo-dijo pausándose- ademas, tu estas celosa !

S: QUE? claro que no-entonces escucho reír a freddie-DE QUE TE RÍES IDIOTA?

F: De lo tonta que puedes llegar a ser !, como te pones celosa? sabes que yo te quiero a ti-acto seguido la rodeo la cintura

S: FREDDIE ESTOY ENFADADA Y SOLO SE TE OCURRE REÍRTE Y ABRAZARME!-dijo alterada

F: CÁLMATE!

C: Ohoh...

S: QUE ME CALME! ERES UN IDIOTA FREDDIE

C: no le digas nunca eso a una chica ! nos pone mas a cien ! mas alteradas !

F: Vale lo siento...

S: AGRH ! YA QUE -dijo enojada- Pero como esa Gata o como se llame se acerque a Freddie, SU PELO SE VOLVERÁ AMARILLO!

F: Y POR QUE AMARILLO?-entonces sintió la mirada amenazante de Sam-Oh bueno, amarillo quedaría perfecto si señor!-dijo con cierto tono de miedo.

C: Aish, venga vamos hemos dejado a cat allí , y no es GATA -dijo sonriendo-celosa-murmuro

S: TE HE OÍDO SHAY!

Cuando volvieron junto a cat, Sam la miraba con recelo

C: Esta noche a las 21:00 Cat !-dijo amablemente

Ct: ahí estaré!-dijo sonriendo-una pregunta, por que lo llamáis icarly? por que no carly a secas? por que no freddieycarly o carlyfreddie?-dijo con una pizca de malicia y tontuna

F: I de Internet y carly... bueno su nombre!

S: se le ocurrió a freddie cuando le gustaba a carly-dijo con voz enojada- ah , y sabes que? freddieycarly o carlyfreddie no seria por una sencilla razón, ESTOY YO TAMBIÉN SOPE!-dijo alterada

F: Sam...

Ct: ¿SOPE? que es eso? pensaba que eso era lo que se comía con arroz o fideos-dijo encogiendo los hombros

S: me quemas la sangre !

Ct: ademas a lo mejor tu nombre no por que sobras-dijo murmurando pero la rubia tenia el oído muy fino

S: LA ÚNICA QUE SOBRA AQUÍ ERES TU!

C: Sam para dejala

F: Vamos sam mejor vayámonos

S: Si mejor!

Ct: Ah freddie espera-dijo la chica dándole un beso a freddie en la mejilla- les doy uno a todos mis amigos-dijo sonriendo- chao-dijo mirando a sam de reojos,(N/A: en realidad a cat no le gustaba freddie aunque lo pareciera, solo lo hacia por incordiar a sam, se que suena lioso , pero ya lo entenderéis )

S: AGH YO LA MATO ! -dijo intentando abalanzarse pero freddie la detuvo a tiempo

F: Vamos no le hagas caso

S: TE HA BESADO COMPLETO INÚTIL Y TU NO LA HAS DETENIDO !

F: Solo ha sido un beso en la mejilla!

S: SI Y QUE? NO IBA CON ESAS INTENCIONES

C: y ahí van otra vez...-murmuro

F: VAMOS SAM ERES UNA COMPLETA - iba a decir idiota pero sam lo miro amenazante-dulzura! eres una dulzura celosa !

S: Vuelve a decirme dulzura y mueres fredweird...

F: Vamos , venga ya sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti princess pucket !-dijo dándole un beso- no te cambiaría ni por cien onzas de paladio, el metal precioso ese tan caro!-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Carly

S: ENSERIO?

F: Enserio!

S: pues yo me lo pensaría !

F: el que?

S: El cambiarte por el paladio ese ! podría comprar grasitos jamón y todo eso ...-dijo mientras le caía la babilla

F: Ah si? pues entonces ya no creo que quieras mas mis labios!-dijo retandola

S: podre soportarlo!

F: BIEN ME VOY CON CAT ELLA SEGURO QUE LOS QUIERE-dijo en burla

S: HAZLO Y SERAS ESTÉRIL DE POR VIDA!-dijo la chica mientras corría hacia su próxima clase,

**Bien! se que aun el personaje de cat no se parece mucho a ella, pero tiene que ser como ella y como yo quiero que sea a la vez xP es lioso, ya veréis por que mas adelante ! si os gusta o me queréis dar sugerencias podéis , también podéis ayudarme con los errores y demás, no me enfado ya que se que es por mi bien para poder mejorar hahaha, un beso :) **


	6. El Show Con la Catonta

**Hey chicos ! aqui ando ! hahaha felices reeyes ^^ y bueno decirles que estoy un poco depre agh D: el lunes al cole u.u en fin serafin, que esto es una historia no mi vida hahaha:) espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Sam Pov**

A las 14:30 por fin sono el timbre , era hora de irse a casa, o más bien a casa de carly o mi fredbobo cuando nos asalto la idiota esa pelirroja, no entiendo por que se apego a nosotros la tonta esa, es decir es nueva y ya nos persigue , parece una psicópata aghhhhh, esto me recuerda a mandy, la pata esa , uff que pesadilla, esta noche viene la loca esta al show, la catonta esta, me llevare mi calceta con mantequilla para mantener las distancias con freddie, si , estoy celosa ¿PROBLEM BABY?

Ct: ahhh estoy tan nerviosa, voy a salir en icarly !

S: Si, pero estas acoplada-dije en tono cantarin

Ct: Que es acoplada?

S: Da igual , eres demasiado idiota para entenderlo

C&F: SAM!

Ct: no me digas idiota !

S: si yah yah, lo que digas catonta -escuche como una risita se le escapa a Freddie y no pude evitar sonreir, hasta que vi la cara de Carly de enfado.

F: Sam, te vienes a tomar un batido a lo de tibo?

S: pagas tu?

Ct: que rasca es, no paga ni su batido-dijo en murmullo

S: TE HE OIDO IMBÉCIL

F: Sam vamos ya anda

Estubimos la tarde bastante bien, hablamos de cosas tontas como '' ¿ Y desde cuando te gusto ? '' '' Te acuerdas del primer beso... '' y cosas por el estilo, no pude evitar reir al acordarme de lo realmente torpes que eramos dandonos nuestro primer beso, y las palabras que dijimos '' fue agradable, bien echo '' já, fue divertido

_Flashback_

_S: Si fue muy loco lo del batido con el vaso grande !_

_F: si-dijo riendo- Oye sam..._

_S: Si, bebe?_

_F: te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?_

_S: ay ni me lo recuerdes-dije riendo_

_F: Por que? fue lindo-dijo empezando a reir_

_S: si y muy torpe-dije recordando- buen trabajo-dije burlandome de freddie_

_F: EY! NO SABIA QUE DECIR !-dijo riendo_

_S: si ya, -dije riendo_

_F: nah fue ... agradable-dijo imitandome a mi ahora_

_S: Al menos dije algo sensato_

_F: no empezemos a pelear que ibamos muy bien_

_S: tienes razon-dije sonriendo- Eh te odio-dije riendo y volviendo a la carga_

_F: yo también te odio -dijo riendo_

_S: Ah si ? pues me voy-dije burlandome de el_

_F: NO NO SAM ! era broma _

_S: MÁS TE VALE NERD!-dije sonriendo_

_Fin Flashback_

Y bueno seguimos hablando de muchisimas más tonterias que ahora no vienen a cuento, ya son las 20:00 tengo que ir a lo de carly a ensayar, pero como siempre llegaré tarde, me pasare primero al de freddie.

Cuando llegue al Bushwell me tope con la idiota esa de la pelidiotaroja y intente pasar de ella, pero la idiota tenia que hablarme

Ct: Eh sam

S: eh idiota

Ct: Mira , solo te lo voy a decir una vez, no me vuelvas a llamar idiota-dijo amenazantemente

S: o que?-dije en burla

Ct: No quisieras saber lo que puedo hacer-dijo guiñandome un ojo

S: no te tengo miedo imbécil

Ct: deberias

S: que te hace pensar que yo te tendria miedo a ti?

Ct: pues que eres ruda, soy nueva , parezco tonta y fragil , y podria decir que me has pegado y poner a todos en tu contra, en especial a tu ñoño freddito

S: A FREDDIE NI LO NOMBRES

Ct: estas avisada-dicho eso salio corriendo

Me quede un poco '' Rayada '' ? es decir , quien se cree que es esta idiota? como se atreve a meterse conmigo? con mamita? con la reina de las peleas? no sabe en que jardin se esta metiendo-pensaba sam , pero estaba equivocada, no sabia en que jardin se metia ella.

llego la hora del show, y la idiota esa no paraba de mirarme, me tenia de los nervios, en cualquier momento me iria para ella y le arrancaria la cabeza del cuerpo, pero eso , solo haria darle victimismo a ella , y eso es lo que queria, PUES NO LO CONSEGUIRIA !

F: empezamos en , 5,4,3,2 y..-hizo la seña

S: Soy la chica, rubia de rizos , con ojos azules

C: Pues, yo debo de ser entonces la morena de pelo liso y ojos castaños !

S: y esto debe ser...

S&C: ICARLY! - sam le dio al mando al boton de aplausos, y sono por todo el estudio.

C: bien esta noche en icarly

S: tenemos gente muy estúpida !-dijo con enfasis

C: Sam !, no bien, hoy conocimos a una chica pelirrojilla, por favor que entre cat-pero fue cortada por sam

S:TONTA ! CATONTA,

C: SAM YA PARA !-cat entro sonriendo y sam le dio al boton del mando por lo que sono por todo el estudio '' BUUUUUUUU ''

Ct: Hola !

S: si si hola

C: y bien cat, de donde eres?

S: de tontolandia? lo parece !-dijo entusiasmada

Ct: em... ¿tontolandia?

Sam ya empezaba a irritarse por la forma de actuar de la chica

C: bah no la hagas caso !-dijo enojada

Ct: bien, vengo de washinton !

S: Buu, me aburri ! , y aqui la seccion, la pelitontaaburrida !

C: sam que te pasa? !-dijo enojada- ya para !

Ct: yo mejor me voy...

C: NO CLARO QUE NO! , sam pidele perdon !

S:¿¡QUÉ? claro que no pienso hacerlo !

C: Sam !

S: Que culpa tengo yo de que sea tan tonta !

entonces Carly y sam empezaron a pelear, por lo que freddie volteo la camara

F: iCarly esta teniendo problemas tecnicos-dijo imitando ruidos- disculpen las molestias, hasta la semana que viene o quien sabe !-entonces se escucho un fuerte portazo de Sam y tras ella la pelirroja que iba a pedirle perdon sin tener culpa, o eso creyeron carly y freddie.

cuando llego Sam estaba muy alterada

S: QUE QUIERES NIÑATA?

Ct: ME LO PONES TODO TAN FACIL !

S: YA LARGATE IDIOTA

Entonces llegaron Carly y Freddie por detras de Cat, pero quedaron en silencio, por lo que la pelirroja no se dio cuenta

Ct: Tenia razon missy, pareces dura, pero no es mas que fachada !, eres un cero a la izquierda,Carly hoy se puso ya de mi parte-dijo sonriendo triunfal- a freddie no le importas de verdad, esta contigo por pena, hay chicas mucho mas bonitas y lindas que tu como carly, freddie esta contigo para darle celos a carly-Sam bajo la mirada pero entonces escucho una voz familiar

F: puede haber millones de chicas perfectas por el mundo, mas lindas, mas educadas, incluso mas romanticas que sam, no te lo niego, pero yo quiero a sam, yo no quiero a una niña fresita, ni perfecta, ni educada ni romantica, yo quiero a sam tal y como es por que la amo con sus virtudes y defectos, a carly tampoco la quiero , no me malinterpretes, es como una hermana, nunca la querria asi, tube mi tonto enamoramiento por que no me di cuenta que tenia a la chica , quizas no perfecta para el mundo, pero si para mis ojos delante mia, y no me di cuenta hasta ahora-dijo el joven sonriendo, entonces pudo ver como a sam se le iluminaban los ojos y una sonrisa amanecia en sus labios

S: Freddie, aunque tu seas un nerd, un ñoño, y un bobo, eres la persona mas maravillosa del mundo entero, yo nunca te cambiaria por nada ni nadie-dijo pausandose- bueno por jamon me lo pensaria-dijo bromeando- pero ni tu cat, ni la tonta esa de missy me llegais a la altura del talon de la zapatilla de playa, mas quisierais tener a un chico asi a vuestro lado AMARGADAS !

C: Y missy que tiene que ver en todo esto Cat? que tenia razon sam eres eres eres...!

S: Dilo carly, una idiota.

C: NO IDIOTA NO, UNA PUTA !

S: Quien eres tu y que has echo con carly shay!

F: AHORA CAT, LO VAS A ACLARAR TODO EN UN SIANTAMEN SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ENCERREMOS EN UNA HABITACION INCOMUNICADA A SOLAS CON SAM !

Cat cambio su mueca de sarcasmo a una de terror, por lo que le habian contado, sam era un hueso duro de roer, y le daba miedo que pusiera una de sus '' garras '' como diria ella en su brazo

Ct: ESTA BIEN PANDA DE INÚTILES! lo que paso fue que...

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA OS QUEDAREIS CON LA INTRIGA*-*! SI FUE TODO MUY APRESURADO, ESPERO QUE NO SE ENFADEN POR EL CAPITULO, NO ES MUY BUENO PERO ENFIN, QUE YA SE TERMINO LA LIBERTÁ Y ESTOY ENOJADISIMA ! ENCIMA TENGO QUE RECUPEERAR Y NO HE ESTUDIAO D: AHAHAHA Y TENGO QUE TERMINAR UN TRABAJAZO... EN FIN, DEJEN REVIEWS , BAY!**


	7. Estúpida Missy

**AQUÍ ANDO DE VUELTA HAHA ! Y MÁS DEPRIMIDA QUE NUNCA U.U ! MAÑANA AL L'ECOLEGE O COMO SE ESCRIBA ._. AGH, LO ODIO SINCERAMENTE, SOY UNA ADOLESCENTE DEPRIMIDA QUE CURSA TERCERO DE LA ESO , Y QUE TIENE QUE RECUPERAS LAS ESTÚPIDAS MÁTEMATICAS SIN TENER NI PUTA IDEA DE COMO HACERLO -.- ME SIENTO FRUSTRADA D: ! EN FIN, AQUÍ EL FIC !**

**CAT POV-**

Mierda, me han pillado por culpa de esta estúpida ! , lo peor es que Missy me matara , ahora que hago? me prometio a cambio una cita con su hermano kevin, ese que esta taaaaaan bueno, pero ahora , nada, lo he perdido todo por tonta y no se que decirles, si les digo la verdad se enfadaran, en realidad no soy mala persona ,creo, todo era un papel , pero ya de que sirve, aghh...

Ct: ESTA BIEN! lo que paso fue que...-dije pausandome- Missy me conto que hace un tiempo fue la mejor amiga de Carly , ella ya ha llegado de su crucero y-pero sam , me corto

S: AL GRANO IDIOTA !

Ct: ay voy ! no te hagas mala sangre !

C: CAT...-dijo en tono severo

Ct: bueno total, que su hermano es kevin un chico que esta buenisimo y qu- la idiota me volvia a cortar

S: sinceramente, no me importa , AL GRANO TE HE DICHO!

F: Me estoy empezando a impacientar !-dijo enojado

Ct: NO ME CORTEN MÁS ! -dije ya enojada- y me prometio que si conseguia hacerselo pasar mal a sam, irritandola, sacandola de sus casillas y demás...

C: VAMOS DILO YA !

Ct: me prometio una cita con su hermano kevin! y yo no podia decir que no...

S: OSEA HABER SI HE ENTENDIDO, LA ESTUPIDA DE MISSY TE DICE QUE SI ME HACES LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE TE CONSIGUE UNA CITA, Y LA HACES CASO?-y yo asenti- ERES UNA LOCA PSICÓTICA ! YO TE MATO !

Entonces vi como Freddie la rodeaba de la cintura, intentando pararla , Carly solo miraba como si no fuera real, como si no fuera verdad, y no pude evitar reirme

S: DE QUE RIES TONTA !

Ct: de vosotros sois tan pa-me volvio a cortar

C: CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES, O SAM NO RESPONDE !

Y mire a sam que apretaba los dientes con furia, me estaba empezando a dar miedito , reamente no entendia como podia ser tan agresiva ! es decir, yo solo intentaba amargarla y marginarla ! tampoco era para tanto...

**Sam Pov**

Esto es el colmo de los colmos ! osea que la niñita esta solo queria una cita? MANDA COJONES !

Ct: Yo... no pense las consecuencias solo queria esa cita-musito cat

S: PUES TE SALIO MAL LA JUGADA ! AHORA CORRE SI NO QUIERES MORIR ENTRE TERRIBLES SUFRIMIENTOS ! (N/A: A LO ANTONIO RECIO*-*)-dije mosqueada

C: Te aconsejo que corras-dijo ya un poco mas calmada mi amiga

F: yo también-dijo mirandome

Ct: BAH NO SERA PARA TANTO!-dijo haciendose la lista

S: YO TE MATO !-entonces intente correr hacia ella pero freddie me agarro por la cintura , SERA ESTÚPIDO!PARA QUE ME AGARRA? hoy iba a comer carne fresca !

F: Shh , calma sam, la hemos pillado -me dijo en el oido haciendome estremecer

S: QUE ME CALME!

C: OH NO

S: SABES QUE CASI OS PIERDO POR CULPA DE ESA IDIOTA? ESO NO SE LO PERMITIRIA NUNCA !

F: Y PIENSAS QUE YO SI!-dijo ya freddie enfadado-QUE YO TE DEJARIA POR UNA ESTUPIDA NIÑA QUE NO TENGO NI CONFIANZA? POR FAVOR SAM, YO TE AMO , JAMAS TE DEJARIA POR UNA TONTA, SI QUE A LO MEJOR TE DIRIA QUE LA DEJARAS EN PAZ INCOSCIENTE DE LO LOCA QUE ESTABA, PERO JAMAS TE HARIA DAÑO POR CULPA DE ESE MONSTRUITO PELIRROJO !-entonces empece a sentirme mejor, freddie seria capaz de dar la cara por mi, y eso se lo agradecia

C: Claro que si amiga, nunca te dejariamos-acto seguido nos estabamos dando un abrazo grupal, por fin podria estar tranquila sin la loca esa

Entonces subimos de nuevo al piso de Carly, y como spencer es ¿ UN POCO INFANTIL E IDIOTA A VECES? aunque le quiera , pero es tonto ... a lo que iba, estaba haciendo una de sus esculturas y las incendio de nuevo, y el idiota quemo el sofa... NUNCA CAMBIARA!


End file.
